Rukia
by Hisoka no megitsune
Summary: Remember Ging had said on the recorded tape that he was up to something that was about Gon's mother? Well, here's what Ging was up to and here's who Gon's mother is.
1. Chapter 1

Gon's phone buzzed.

It had been three months since he had returned to whale island. Killua was on world tour with Alluka. Mito-san was helping Gon with his studies.

"MITO-SAN!" he yelled excitedly when he saw the caller on phone, "IT"S GING!"

"Really? Get that idiot to talk to me too!"

"Yep!" And Gon picked it up.

"I was bored of waiting you to pick up!" came his father's voice booming through the phone.

"It's only been three rings." Gon said, smiling goofily.

"Ging?! You idiot! I told you to keep in touch! It's been twelve years since I heard your voice!" Mito shouted to the phone, snatching it from Gon.

"Wow, your voice is sure high pitched. It hurts my ears."

"Serves you right." Mito said, softening up.

"Well, I'll be coming within a month or so, you know, because I miss grandma's cooking."

"I'll be waiting." Mito smiled, satisfied.

That was enough for her. Yes, it was.

She handed phone back to Gon.

"Tell me about father-son chat later, okay?" she winked and went to kitchen.

"Hello Ging." Gon said.

"Gon, there is a person you might not want to meet, but you should."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that you'll have to leave Whale island once again."

"Alright."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come to the steep hills near YorkShin city in a week or so. Bring Killua and Alluka with you, too, okay? Find the highest hill there. That's where we will be meeting."

"Okay"

"But there is a problem. I'm having troubles reaching this particular person. So far, the person knows where to come, but I have not exactly pinpointed the location like I told you to that person. And well, this person, you know, plays flute very nicely. So when you reach there and hear a flute playing, you should know that you have to get the person to the location, okay?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I'll be a bit late, but I will come for sure, so wait for me."

The line went off.

_Too straight forward._

Thought Gon, _Ging is really too straight forward._

At lunch table, he told Mito about his talk with Ging.

"You'll be going again." Sighed Mito.

"So I'll prepare a good deal of feast tonight, because for getting to Yorkshin city in a week, you have to start right away tommorow, go and pack your bags!" she finished, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Killua! Alluka!" Gon waved at his friend and his sister.

"It's been a while, Gon." Killua said, smiling as he and Alluka approached the green clad teenager.

They had decided to meet at the airport of York Shin city.

"Who is it that Ging-san wants us to meet?" Alluka chirped to Gon.

"I don't know that either, Alluka. But Ging said he is going to make arrangements for our stay at hotel, so we have to find him first."

"It's a man?"

"I don't know...but I don't think Ging really knows any woman or girl he would want me to know..."

"That's reasonable..." Killua rubbed his chin.

"Anyway, should we go?" Gon asked cheerfully.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Man...it's been three hours...is someone actually coming?" Killua sighed.<p>

"Let's wait a little more, please?" Gon said.

"Yes, onii-chan, let's wait a little more." Alluka joined Gon.

Killua looked at his friend, and then at his sister, and finally sighed, "...okay."

At that second, they heard a soft music tone echoing through the hills.

"See, he's here already!" Gon chirped.

"I'll get him." KIllua said.

"How?" Gon looked at him, confused.

"I will use godspeed to get there, and ears to detect the direction of music, obviously..."

"Yeah...of course..." Gon smiled.

"Well then..." And Killua took off.

* * *

><p>Killua stopped.<p>

He tried to tell the person that he was here, but he just couldn't.

His mouth gaped at the beautiful woman who sat infront of him. Playing her flute, her eyes were closed, and that beautiful note she played...ah,Killua couldn't dare stop her.

As if she read his presence and mind, she paused, and looked down

"If it isn't little Killua!" She smiled.

She jumped down the branch of the chestnut tree she was sitting on.

Now that she was close, Killua took a better note of her.

She was wearing a mauve halter top that exposed her ample bosom, and a khaki harum beneath that were over short black boots. Her black hair were slumped into a messy bun, there were messy bangs over her mischevious big, orangish-brown eyes as her red lipstick gleamed, adorning her grin.

_She looks like a hippie._ , Killua thought.

"Ah, well, yes, I'm Killua. Nice to meet you. You are...?"

"Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa. You can call me anything you want to, as long as it doesn't seem disrespectful to me."

"Er...well, then shall we go to the venue?" Killua asked in a low tone.

"Of course. Are we walking?"

"I don't think so, Misaki-san. I'm carrying you there, since it would take lesser time."

"Of course, you are!" Misaki laughed.

"So, am I getting on you back or what?" she asked, as she finished laughing.

"...Er...yes...I'll kneel down..." Killua said, getting to his knees.

Misaki wrapped her arms around Killua's neck and it took them a zap to reach the highest hill.

"Here we are..." Killua said.

"What a beautiful place..." she said, looking around.

Her eyes stopped at Gon, she stared at him for a moment, studying him carefully. Then she looked at Alluka.

"Why, you children are much bigger than I imagined you to be!" She sat down, smirking, "You should sit down too, let's relax and talk before we go to hotel."

Gon looked at Killua, intrigued. They both knew they were thinking the same thing.

_We certainly met this woman sometime before._

Killua nodded at Gon.

"Why are you not sitting, onii-chan?" Alluka asked, already sitting cross-legged.

The two friends bent down to sit.

"Have we met before, Misaki-san? You talk like you know us." Killua said.

Misaki looked at them, a bit dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" she said, at last, "The whole world knows you. You are the chimera ant heroes."

"I see!" Gon chirped.

"And speaking of which, did you get a letter from hunters association?" Killua spoke suddenly.

"About being the examiner of hunter exam this year?"

"Yeah!"

"I did, but I'm not going. What about you?"

"Me too. I got a letter, but I'm not going."

"You should." said Misaki. "This year, the hunters' association is celebrating the election of a new president. Cheadle, Pariston, Knov, Morel, and Palm are going to be there too. And something interesting is going to happen. You really should go."

"You know about it?"

"Of course I do, I'm a triple star hunter, one of the highest ranks among hunters. Besides, I'm also the one to design the exam this year."

"You're so elite, Misaki-san!" Alluka said.

"Thank you!" Misaki smiled at her.

"...But Misaki-san, you play flute so well...I almost thought you were Rukia." Killua spoke.

Misaki's smile faded.

" I was what?!"

"Rukia. You don't know?"

"Not really. What's Rukia?"

"Who." Killua corrected her. "I have heard that she's a woman who is from a typical Japanese household. She was dragged into underworld by a hunter. She became a hunter herself. But then, her family and civilisation came to know about her, and there was a havoc among people. Hunters are like underworlds. There was a havoc because civilised people consider their lifestyle to be best. Nevertheless, Rukia chose to be a hunter. They nicknamed her ' Iron flower'. Rukia wasn't her real name. She changed it when she became an underworld. Her real name is unknown."

"So what's its relation with my flute?"

"She is an excellent flute player. I heard her grace and strength make people tremble. Her mere presence is mesmerising. You play flute quite nicely, so I thought..."

"That can't be true...I'm a nen using ninja."

"A NINJA?!" the three children jumped.

"What's wrong in being a ninja?"

"Ninjas don't EXIST!" Killua said, sniffing back his excitement.

"Well, they do. There is a live example in front of you."

"And why should we beleive you?"

"Why shouldn't you? I was sent by Ging, wasn't I?"

Killua was speechless. Yes, that was a considerable argument.

Deep somewhere, in Killua's mind, something stirred up.

A nostalgic feeling came to him.

He looked at Misaki.

_Say hello._

The words rang through his ears like a bell's tune.

"Killua?" Gon's voice plunged him back into present.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" Misaki was staring at him.

"Huh?...er...no...I'm fine..."

_What was that just_ now? Killua shook his head free of the confusion.

"By the way, Gon, Ging told me that you took a lot of troubles to find him. Tell me, do you hold same feelings for your mother too?"

"No, Misaki-san, I don't."

"Why?"

"Mito-san is my mother. She brought me up after Ging left me with her. Even if I meet my real mother, there is no way I would remember about her, or I would be able to reciprocate Mito-san's love for her, for she will just be a stranger to me."

"I see."

_So nobody gets hurt, eh, Gon?_ Misaki smirked as she heard Gon's reply.

"All apart," Misaki said again, standing up, "that is enough talking. I'm telling you children why you were called here. Your life has many broken peices and gaps that are to be filled, and it all finishes here. But for starting it, you will have to attend the hunter exam as examiners. The exam is going to be held tomorrow, right here in YorkShin city. That's why Ging selected this place. Now, we're heading for hotel, and getting you people ready for tomorrow. As for Alluka, she will be in my custody. Get your lazy asses up!"

She finished, her face expressing a definite strictness that anybody couldn't budge.


	3. Chapter 3

_"People are not dolls. It IS you people who treat others as dolls. Neither was the baby girl you lost a doll, nor is this boy. If you don't believe me, just wait and watch..._"

_"Killua, you're my doll, because I trained you..."_

_"Killua, Alluka is not a human. It's a thing! Call it a doll at most, if that's what you want..."_

_"Killua, you need to wake up..."_

_Wait,what?_

_"Killua,wake up!"_

_Wake up?_

"KILLUA! Wake up, you sleazy Hello-Kitty mascot!" Misaki's voice shook Killua out of his sleep.

"Ergh?"

Misaki was holding Killua by shoulders, looking feircely at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you're going to be late for the fucking exam! Gon's gone already."

"What?" Killua jumped out of his bed, grabbing a pair of shorts and a white shirt out of his luggage. "Gon wouldn't leave without me!"

"And that's why I had to use my ninjutsu on him so that at least he wouldn't be late...you're not getting any breakfast, and I'm getting you to the location."

"Why would you drop me?"

"Your god speed is slower than my technique, the location is 5 kilometers from here, you would take about nine to ten minutes to reach there, and exam starts in six minutes."

Killua stared gaping at her, as she moved lectured him.

_I carried her for a second yesterday and she is already able to determine my skills and weaknesses?_

"And for heaven's sake, shut your mouth, and get ready ASAP!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" And Killua was ready.

"Great. Now get on my back." She said, kneeling down.

Killua obediently followed her order.

"Get off!"

"Huh?"

"We're at the venue."

Killua looked around. Yes, they were there.

"There are still four minutes left, you can warm up with your friends."

"Wait, Misa-"

"Whatever shit you are going to blabber, we can talk about it later, okay?"

And she disappeared.

Killua turned around to face the door of the examination building.

"Just what the hell is she? Damn lady Rajnikanth!" Killua muttered as he entered.

"Killua!" He heard Gon's voice the moment he stepped inside.

His eyes ran upto the sound of voice, only to see Gon along Pariston, Cheadle, Palm, Kurapika and Leorio.

"Kurapika? Leorio?" he expressed his surprise as he walked towards the fellow examiners.

"Yeah, Knov and Morel couldn't show up. We're the substitutes, as the new members of zodiacs." Kurapika explained.

"You guys are the new zodiacs?!"

"Yep, we so are!" Leorio said.

"I don't see any participants?"

"They are in the other room. We have to tell you about the exam phases at first. You will be the examiner of the eighth phase. First phase will be conducted by all seven of us." Cheadle said.

"Now that Killua knows about it, shall we introduce ourselves?"

"I suppose yes." Cheadle replied.

And they all entered the room next to them.

Pariston led them. On his left, stood Cheadle, Leorio and Palm. And on his right, were Kurapika, Killua and Gon.

"Ah, we welcome all our participants." Pariston announced the examiners' arrival.

"The first phase," he continued " Will be conducted by all seven of us. The examiners may introduce themselves."

"Gon"

"Killua"

"Kurapika"

"Cheadle"

"Leorio"

"Palm"

"That's it." Pariston said, as Palm finished "The first obstacle is, to finish a 120 km race, only the first three hundred shall pass to next phase."

Of all the participants, a hand shot up.

"I have a question." said a soft, melodious voice.

"Yes, please?"

The crowd parted, revealing a young girl, wearing a poofy white ouma dress with a red sash. Long, smooth, and straight pink hair fell down to her slim waist. Big, innocent red eyes adorned her small pink lips.

"What happens if," she asked, pushing her locks behind to reveal a small white flower arranged on her hair " every contestant here except one dies before the race is finished?"

Pariston smiled. Something interesting was going to happen.

"The only contestant left qualifies."

Beside him, Killua suddenly felt Kurapika flinch. He looked at him sideways.

Killua's eyes tried to stay calm as he saw shock stricken Kurapika with wide eyes as he stared at the young girl.

"Well, then, is everyone ready?"

On getting no replies, Pariston said, "Ready, Set and Go!"

And all the participants began to run, except the girl who had asked the question.

As the examiners watched, black crystals began to grow on every participant's body. As the whole of body got crystallised, the crystallised body powdered into thin air.

In a few seconds, the only person except the hunters was the girl.

"Ah" she said "It seems like I'm a hunter now!" She turned and approached the examiners.

"I'm Mana." She said, bowing down gracefully.

"Congratulations, little dear. How old are you?" Pariston was the only one smiling.

"I'm twelve. I can't speak how pleased I feel to meet the ex-chairman, chairman of hunters' association, the only Kurta hunter, the chimera ants' heroes, and a paramedic who dared to hit a triple star hunter out of his loyalty for friends. I really was nervous for this exam. I'm so glad I made it."

Beans brought a box with a single hunter license in it.

"Mr. Beans, right? I've heard a lot about you. Thank you for bringing this."

And Mana took the box form his hand and left.

"She...she left?" All except Pariston and Kurapika said in unison.

Kurapika had a thoughtful expression on.

"Is something wrong?" Leorio asked, looking at Kurapika.

"Who was she?" Killua asked, touching Kurapika's arm.

"She was..." Kurapika said, looking at Killua sideways, "...a Kurta..."


End file.
